


Your Lips Were Sweeter Than Julep When You Wore That Tulip

by peachydrangea



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydrangea/pseuds/peachydrangea
Summary: 5 times Jungeun and Jiwoo were interrupted in the coven + 1
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 18





	1. Lunarium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> Unfinished right now, but I'll start writing again soon :-)

The darkness of a forest always seems imposing to strangers who do not know it. A thick, murky unknown filled with bracken and roots, climbing high into the undisturbed sky. Fauna almost seems mythical, caught in the corner of the eye, crystal white fur reflecting the full moonlight. If you dare to travel further, past the natural barriers so slowly created, there are winding paths unseen in the day, movements echoing as if in an isolated tunnel with no foreseeable end.

And in the middle of this, a living breathing green and brown and black entity, sit twelve girls in a circle of tea-lights, perfectly in tune with the life around them. Bloodstone and amethyst scattered around them, they fear not the cracking of branches or the rustling of leaves. Of hedgehogs blindly snuffling through the undergrowth, and owls that roost high above. There’s a gentle purple glow around them, powerful protection spells keeping them in their own little worlds. Elements leak from their fingertips as they give offerings to the faery folk, who, while mischievous to those who don’t know or care for them, take gladly from their regular visitors, and in turn, do their common chores and gardening.

A pendulum hangs from the grasp of one, whilst another rattles runes in a velvet blue bag, drawing one slowly at a time. One prepares a month’s reserve of moon water, oak-wood-wand slowly circling the silver bowl in a clockwise motion. Each has their own special job to do; honouring the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone, whilst tirelessly casting.

They will sit there for hours under the shifting moon, feasting on apples and pomegranate seeds, until the clouds of darkness lift and the sun first cracks the sky. Bundled up in hand-knitted jumpers and carrying too many tools and equipment, the twelve girls will make their way out of the seclusion of their own natural world, and return to the cottage with the smoking chimney and lavender-scented pillows.


	2. 1

Their voices were hardly whispers, soft sounds travelling around the bedroom. Jiwoo had creeped into Jungeun’s shared room before sunrise, feet padding around creaky floorboards and clutters of potion bottles and Sooyoung’s spell books and Jinsol’s sheets, settling beside the other, met with open arms and sleepy eyes. 

It was Beltane, and whilst they had prepared the fires the night before, and tied the May bushes together and hung them on the doors, they still had to collect the morning dew during sunrise. They hadn’t noticed the murmurings of sunlight peeking through the lace curtains, streaks of pink and purple and orange sitting on their faces. The witches had been talking about their mundane duties throughout the week, figuring out times that the cottage would be empty for them. Maybe they could convince Yerim and Hyejoo to travel to the closest town so they could stay in the room all day together, or take the trip themselves. 

Jungeun’s pendants glimmered rainbows through the room and they were so wrapped up in each other, wide eyes flickering towards pursed lips intermittently, they didn’t hear Sooyoung wake, a tiny groan escaping her lips as she stretched. She spied Jiwoo immediately, strands of brown hair where blonde should have been. 

The two got closer to each other, if possible, arms draped over waists and fingers running over delicate details, immersed only in each other. It was silent, conversation dwindling into shallow breaths between them. 

“What are you two doing?”

Jiwoo pushed herself away from Jungeun quicker than a hex, plummeting to the floor and landing at Sooyoung’s feet. She looked up at the elder, smiling bashfully with ruddy cheeks. Jungeun groaned and threw her head back, eyebrows screwed in annoyance.


	3. 2

In third year at Hecate Boarding Academy for Accomplished Witches and Magick Women, it became confusing and turbulent, with only the wee hours of the morning to chat about their days; how Jungeun misread her tarot cards and told a first year they were going to die; how Jiwoo knocked over a candle or a few and destroyed a month’s preserve of sage.

Jiwoo would stir and soak in her emotions, butterflies erupting every time Jungeun would make a face from across the hall on their ways to separate classes. Their timetables were completely different, Jungeun going down the divination route whilst Jiwoo improved her practical casting. Animal bones would be scattered across the floor when Jiwoo returned from celene studies, arms heavy with books and telescopes, Jungeun having rushed to scrying workshops just before the other had arrived. They were constantly just missing each other, until it hit three am and they returned to their dorm, sitting on the top bunk together and sharing far too much chocolate. A single orb of light would bounce between them as they spoke, casting shadows around the room. It would leave Jiwoo with a warm tummy and a smile as she slept.

“I’m going to tell her today.”

Heejin and Hyunjin both raised their heads from their books, sharing a look between them before looking at Jiwoo. Gowon continued to read, flicking her wand every so often. 

“That’s not a good idea,” The sharp response caught Jiwoo off guard, but she had been psyching herself up for months now and had downed a lot of quickly brewed courage potion with her breakfast tea. “Really not a good idea.”

Jiwoo was already up, clearing her scrolls from the library table in a haste, “She’ll be coming out of tarot right about now.” She ran out of the library, ducking her head past the librarian for the sake of her reputation as a good student.

It took her no time to reach the fifth floor, footsteps echoing through the halls and the only evidence that she could barrel up four flights of stairs in a couple of minutes. The divination classroom doors were heavily decorated, knolled wood with inset crystals and stones, gold paint surrounding silver knots. Madame Cricks’ was open, the room a comforting orange from the multitude of candles on every surface. 

Jungeun was finishing up her reading when she spotted Jiwoo standing near the door, the sight of the girl surprising her slightly. Usually, Jiwoo never left the library during her study periods, and certainly wouldn’t trek to the fifth floor for no reason. She quickly picked up her cards, shuffling them back into the pack. 

“Hey, what’s up? How come you’re up here?” Jiwoo couldn’t have looked more nervous yet determined if she tried, gripping the strap of her bag tightly as if it were an anchor.

“Jungeun, I think I’m in-”

“Jungeun!”

Jiwoo turned to face the person interrupting her, seeing a girl not much older than her running down the hall towards the pair of them. She’d never seen Jungeun’s smile grow wider or her words catch in her throat like then. The girl grabbed Jungeun’s hands and pulled her in for a hug, strong arms squeezing over her shoulders. 

The girl faced Jiwoo, glittering eyes shining, “Who’s this?”  
“Jinsol, this is Jiwoo. Jiwoo, this is Jinsol, my girlfriend.”


	4. 3

The day Yeojin graduated brought an equilibrium of chaos and excitement, belongings flew from room to room as eleven girls tried to organise places they forgot existed. Yerim and Hyejoo mopped the floors whilst Kahei tiptoed over them, trying to reach potion shelves to dust. Jars of ingredients danced through the air to a tune Heejin could only hum, and Jinsol could only run around barefoot as Sooyoung chased her with new linen. The cats weaved around their legs and the owls in the rafters would poke their head every so often to observe the madness.

Jungeun had immediately grabbed Jiwoo when Haseul divided everyone into teams, swiftly pulling her to the empty attic that would become the new altar room. New rugs had been lain down and waxy sculptures clinging to pillar candles sat in the corner. 

Jungeun fiddled with Jiwoo’s fingers- a nervous habit. “I never thought we would get away.”

“Who knows how long it will be until we find peace and quiet again? Yeojin’s never going to leave us alone.”

“I’m so glad we graduated together. I don’t know what I’d do if either of us had to stay there for another year. With those three as well.” Jungeun closed the gap, dropping Jiwoo’s hand to gently stroke the curve of her waist. Sunlight filtered through the windows of the roof, dust particles floating in midair. Vines of ivy hung from the ceiling and tickled the tops of their heads, the intermittent giggles of the pixies between them. 

Jiwoo pressed closer, cheek on the other’s shoulder, “We wouldn’t have left each other, silly.”

Their eyes met, heads tilting slightly towards each other. Jiwoo’s brown eyes sparkled like amber in the midday sun, eyelashes casting a tiny sliver of shadow on her cheekbones. Her arms came over Jungeun’s shoulders, fully pressed against one another. 

Peaceful.

“Yah!”

Jungeun sighed, “That’ll be Yeojin.”


	5. 4

“Why did we decide to dowse our way to the sea? What a stupid idea. I hate all of you.”

“Jinsol, it was your idea.”

The high summer sun beat down on the twelve witches as they followed Chaewon’s dowsing rods down the country path. Everyone was beginning to get a little bit grouchy, having walked forty-five minutes after landing their brooms. Chaewon, Hyejoo, Yerim and Yeojin led the group, the rest trailing behind them, Jiwoo and Jungeun at the very back. Their hands were never far away from each other, constantly brushing knuckles and fingertips running across fabric. 

The scent of salt and sand wasn’t too far away, but still enough to cause complaint. Kahei was dragging her shoes in the dry mud, threatening to fall asleep at any moment. The elders were all entirely lethargic to the situation, stifling yawns between drifting conversations. Jinsol had preoccupied herself with trying to slip her hands up the back of Sooyoung’s shirt, of which Sooyoung had no energy to stop her. 

“There it is! Thank Hecate!” Yerim hollered, immediately dropping her bag to run down the sand dunes to the shore. The rest watched in hilarity as she landed too heavily on her feet and slipped down the hill, sand spraying everywhere in her wake. Haseul grabbed her bag and ran after her, letting out a laugh as she picked Yerim up, clasping hands to continue running.   
Attitudes quickly perked up as they took their time walking down the dunes, Jungeun holding Jiwoo’s hand extra tight as she helped her get down safely. They shared large smiles whilst sprinting to follow the others, shoes and socks flying off behind them. The sea was crisp, a relief from the scorching heat of the day, and so clear that they could see the smoothed rocks and shells at the bottom.

The twelve girls paddled for a while, Yeojin and Heejin collecting pebbles for their garden, Jinsol wandering the pools for any crabs or trapped fishes to help. 

“Sit down! It’s so refreshing.”

“Jiwoo, I’m not sitting down in the sea.”

“Oh come on, Jungeun! It’s not as if you can’t dry yourself off immediately.” Jiwoo yanked tightly on her girlfriend’s arm and pulled her to sit next to her. 

Jungeun let out a high-pitched yelp before splashing Jiwoo with her hand. Jiwoo took a second to look offended before she swept her hand over the edge of the water to conjure a wave that covered Jungeun way above her head. 

The blonde shot up from where she sat, hair dripping in front of her murderous expression, “you shouldn’t have done that.” She waved her hand with force, dumping a hovering ball of salty water over Jiwoo’s head. 

The twelve witches spent the whole day between the sea and the sand until it got a bit chilly, resigning themselves to the picnic blanket to have some food. Hyunjin and Sooyoung had been up since the early morning to prepare the picnic, sandwiches and cakes and fruit galore. 

When the sun started to set, they dragged logs of driftwood over and set a circle, Haseul flicking her wand to create a roaring fire over the darkening sand. Heejin had brought her guitar with her, sweet voice carrying over the crackling, wood-less fire. Jiwoo and Jungeun sat together, heads leaning on top of each other as they both took in the sight of their coven enjoying their first break in a while. They had been working non-stop since Ostara, sowing this year’s harvest, as well as working on their spell work. 

It was well after midnight when they began to pack up, hanging their bags on their broom hooks. Jiwoo still had her head of Jungeun’s shoulder, and when she looked, she saw that Jiwoo was fast asleep. Jungeun could only softly smile at Jiwoo’s peaceful face, not a single crease of concern or care. 

Jungeun was suddenly hit with an overwhelming amount of love for the other, a feeling dropping straight to her tummy. Butterflies fluttered around her body, buzzing with excitement and trepidation at just how in love she was. 

She was entirely in her own world, staring at only Jiwoo, when Hyejoo bounded over and shook the pair out of their stare and stupor, “come on dummies! We need to go!”

Jiwoo fell asleep against Jungeun’s back as they flew home, the smell of peppercorn and lavender all around her.


End file.
